Korvex
Overview "...I can't go back. For one instant, I thought, I thought "What if?" What if I tried to fight and keep the stupid money? Who could have died in that dungeon? I put everyone at risk over some gold. I can't face that again..." -Korvex, feeling sorry for himself. Born to his father, Belkul and an unknown mother who betrayed his family, Korvex was raised in the monk lifestyle with his sister, Awyn. He was easily distracted and often self-critical of himself, but nevertheless he worked hard for the safety of his friends and family. He was a member of the Harpers as well as the Head of Sacred Stone Monastery. History Born to his exiled and clanless father, Belkul, Korvex was left as an egg at the Taivrekaya monastery, while his father left to hunt his mother who had abandoned and betrayed them, and in doing so, hopefully regain the clan status for his family. According to his father, he had tracked her down at the city of Djerad Thymar. It was there, where he killed his mother, and nearly killed a day old infant, she had with someone else. A few years later, his father returned to the monastery and brought back his new Half-sister, Awyn. His clan refused to grant back his clan rights in the end, because he showed mercy to the infant, bastard child, and thus, adopted the life of an exile. He left both children in the hands of the monks, and joined up with a passing caravan, never to be seen again. Although unable to speak, Awyn was an incredible fighter, and taught her incredibly talkative brother, Korvex the art of martial combat. He felt it his duty to look out for her, even if she didn’t need it. After a while, Korvex decided to leave, go out, and explore the world. She chose to stay at the monastery with the Taivrekaya monks, and left Korvex to adventure the world, joining up with The Harpers. On his adventures, he came into possession of the Sacred Stone Monastery where he decided to make a local order of monks centered on charity and teaching commoners how to defend themselves. Later on, the group ran into an evil and powerful creature that forced him to give over a sizable chunk of his Monastery funding money, during which he had a terrible moment of self-doubt and left the group shortly after for a while with Gariena to think about what happened. During his self-imposed journey, he ran into a Kobold, Ahgee who told him of her own monastery that she wanted to rebuild after its destruction. Korvex agreed to go back to his friends and offered to Ahgee to come with. Personality Korvex is an easily excitable, moody, but incredibly outgoing Dragonborn Monk. He can often be found fiddling with objects to keep his hands entertained and making a mess out of things, though not on purpose... Usually. In spite of all of this, he is fiercely loyal to the safety of those he cares about. Relationships * Darryl “Onyx” Helder: Korvex respects Onyx greatly for his experience and battle prowess, though he may not understand his adherence to the law so often. * Gariena Reithel: Korvex loves his first girlfriend, though the species combination is... odd, they make it work. * Sannl Ungart: Korvex thinks of Sannl as his first real friend in the real world outside the old monastery. * Awyn: Korvex loves his sister as much as he possibly could. Despite his sister being both younger and more powerful, Korvex still takes it upon himself to act as her caretaker whenever possible.